


We're all mad here.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: We're all MAD here series [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gore, Heavy gore, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, heavy torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When Vav finds himself in a place he doesn't want to be in he needs to figure a way to get out of the situation he's become stuck in if he wishes to escape alive. For he will find out just how mad those of the crown can be. All ready to take his life away from him but slowly and painfully without mercy. Only leaving the question of whether or not he will make it out of this hell hole he's found himself in alive.





	We're all mad here.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. Story does contain heavy gore so please turn back if you don't think you can handle it.

"Vav! Vav!" X-ray calls running excitedly towards the blue, red and white super hero who was playing a game on his Xbox.

Vav pauses his game as he turns to the green, black and white hero with a soft smile to see X-rays excited grin on his face. "What's up X-ray?" He asks rather curious what has gotten X-ray so excited that it almost seems like he can't even stand still. 

"You must come! And fast!" X-ray says still widely grinning in excitement. 

"To where?" Vav questions glancing away as he sets the controller down onto the coffee table in front of him. "Is it another villain?" He asks glancing back to the other as he sits back up. 

"Nope." X-ray shakes his head for a moment then locks gazes with Vav. "It is a surprise! Which is why you gotta come quick!"

"Oh a surprise?" Vav gets to his feet. "What kind?"

X-ray chuckles. "That would ruin it." He says trying to hold back some more chuckling. "Come on!" He takes the lead as the two practically dash out of their apartment with the door slamming closed behind them. 

Vav continues to follow X-ray wondering just what this surprise could be. He soon comes to realize that they are heading towards the edge of town making him wonder if it's some strange route to Mogars treehouse. 

Perhaps X-ray got Mogar to join in on whatever this surprise is.

However Vav becomes a little confused when X-ray turns down into an alley partially blocked by an old wooden fence that's broken in the middle.

The fence allows limited sight into the alley way and it appears much more dark and ominous compared to other alleys.

"X-ray?" Vav questions before falling unconscious by a harsh blow to the back of the head. His body soon after dragged across the ground. He groans when he begins to awaken and blinks open his eyes finding his gaze blurry. He blinks a few times to try to clear the blurriness away and after a few tries it works. His eyes widen slightly as things become clearer.

The walls are a really dark red color making the dim room appear even more dim than it already is. There is a few shelves here and there on the wall Vav can see, lined with rather disturbing items like human skulls on a shelf by a corner; or the organs painted black as well as on stands on a shelf across and a little below the one with skulls. 

Vav cannot tell if the items are real or fake but he finds that the skulls are lined left to right growing larger in size as it moves away from the corner seem to possibly be real. 

The skulls seem to range from child to adult and it is possible that there are both male and female skulls placed there.

Finally the black twisted streamers placed like decorations at a party attacking to the ceiling, yet dropping to allow them to be seen easier. 

Vavs eyes move downwards only to gasp as his eyes land upon X-ray.

X-ray is sitting against the wall hunched over slightly and appears to be at the very least unconscious. He has been changed into a new outfit that looks like a redone version of the X-ray suit. 

It is red where the green used to be, black is still in the same places though his cape is now also black, the X-ray symbol is replaced with a white circle that has a rose in the middle and finally on his head is a crown like the Mad Kings but at the end of the lightning bolt like hole is an engraved rose.

On either side of him, with the one on the left being more towards the corner and the one on the right pretty much next to him, is what appears to be naked manikins that look much too real.

"X-ray!" Vav calls out and tries to move to see if his friend is alright however he holds back a hiss of pain. He turns to look only to find that he is strapped to a table with his arms and legs spread out like a star fish... The table mostly positioned like he's standing but at a very slight angle backwards.... Worst of all... The restraints seem to have been attached to the thick nail that has been slammed through his wrists and ankles... Well placed to make sure that things would not be over too soon. He turns his head back to X-ray when suddenly X-ray looks up a sinister smirk on his face and his eyes also appear to reflect some sinister emotion. 

"Greetings Vav." X-ray says in a much too sinister and slightly deep tone.

"X-ray!? What's going on?!" Vav questions feeling rather terrified as X-ray gets to his feet his expression not changing at all.

"Welcome to your surprise." X-ray says gesturing to around the room. "We have special guests here as well." 

"W-what?" Vav stutters from his terror not sure he actually wants to know what any of this truly is. He just hopes that it's some sick and twisted prank that X-ray is pulling on him from boredom. He blinks as his eyes widen in surprise when the Mad King and Rusty come from out of view to stand on either side of X-ray. 

Even Rusty is wearing a crown similar to the Mad Kings but at the end of the lightning bolt hole is an engraved beer bottle.

"Very special guests." X-ray chuckles as if that single line was some kind of joke.

"X-X-ray? Rusty?" Vav asks hesitantly from fear. "W-What's going on? Why's the Mad King here? Why are you all dressed like that?"

"Oh Vav you are quite a incompetent fool. We've been working under your nose for quite awhile and yet you never even noticed." The Mad King gloats with his signature smirk on his lips yet it seems a little more sinister this time unlike when he smirks outside of this room. "You're a pathetic fool. It was only deserving that your time has come." 

"W-What is that is supposed to mean?" Vav questions wanting to escape and just run as far as he can but doesn't since he can't. His thoughts swirl in the fogginess of his mind in confusion and terror. 

"Oh. Well why don't you ask Ash?" Rusty offers with a chuckle before moving off out of view.

"A-Ash?!" Vav gasps in shock upon hearing the name. "But she's been missing for three weeks!" 

"Well she's been enjoying herself down here away from civilization." The Mad King says still smirking before turning to look to where Ash is being brought from. "Isn't that right? Ash?" 

Ash is brought into view and with some hesitance Vav turns only gasp upon seeing what looks like Ash as a manikin. Her body limp and lifeless with her lips pulled up into a smile and sown to stay that way.

Vavs head spins even worse than before so bad that he can't think of an actual thought anymore and his stomach begins to feel much too heavy. "Y-You..." He tries to stutter out but finds his words have become lost in the fogginess of his mind just like his thoughts. "You corrupted them!" He finally finds his voice after a few moments and he glares in the Mad Kings direction as the other is the only one he can think of that would cause this to happen. "You used some kind of trick to get to them! You tricked them!"

"Corrupted? Trick?" X-ray questions almost seeming offending as the Mad King puts Ash somewhere off to the side. "Oh Vav there was none of that. Don't you know? Things happen for a reason." 

"H-how did this happen?" Vav slightly stutters as he turns to look to X-ray and Rusty. 

"Well I've been a part of this since I started working for Corpirate." Rusty explains. "After the war no one seemed to truly want to use my helpfulness. I became seen as this crazy hobo just because of how I dressed. But I am very resourceful. Anyways the Mad King here once showed me what it is that he does and it truly does help with everything."

"As for me." X-ray takes a step closer bringing his hand up to rest on his chest in order to gesture to himself. "I joined after the Mad King tore us apart where you saved Ash instead of me!" His eyes narrow slightly in anger as his arm falls a little slowly to his side. "It was always Vav this and Mogar that! I was sick of it!" He quickly calms himself down. "I saw the Mad King here dragging an unconscious man through an alley."

"One of my more careless moments. Never made that same mistake again." The Mad King adds.

"So I followed him and he lead me here where I saw him strap the man to that table. He of course found me when I gasped and at first I was terrified that I'd be next for whatever he's doing." X-ray continues. "However as I took a good look I found myself intrigued and I asked the Mad King if he could show me what he was doing. He agreed and showed me explaining as we went. I found it much more fascinating than I had originally thought. So I decided to secretly join him in this." 

"X-ray..." Vav says quietly in an almost whisper.

"And your turn came up." The Mad King tells Vav. "X-ray volunteered happily to join in on this one. We don't all do them together all the time like this after all."

"W-What??" Vav looks wide eyed at his friend. "Y-you volunteered for this?!" 

"Yup." X-ray confirms. "You are the friend who's like a sibling to me. I only saw it fitting to let ourselves bond together in your final moments." He explains. "Now. We can get started. We'd prefer it if you had as much of your voice as possible for your screams." He turns away and gestures with a slight roll of his hand to Rusty who then heads off out of sight.

"P-Please stop." Vav pleads. "Please X-ray. We can stop now and you and me can just leave. We can forget that this ever happened. Start a new life and all."

X-ray spins back around to face Vav as he remains silent for a few second before chuckling. "Leave and forget? Oh Vav." He shakes his head. "How could I leave something so interesting to me? You never truly learn as much in school as you do doing this. It's truly fun as we find out what happens to the human body when we do certain things to it."

There is the sound of a cart rolling and Rusty comes back into view wheeling a cart full of tools.

The tools rang from a scalpel to even a machete. All lined up nicely on the cart like each tool has its own spot.

"Now we are going to have lots of fun Vav." X-ray says grinning as widely as he can. 

Vav swallows harshly and shakily as his eyes scan over the tools on the cart. "HELP!!!" He screams hoping that someone can hear him. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" 

The trio laugh at Vavs attempts to get someone's attention. 

"You really think that you're the only one who has called for help?" The Mad King says as he laughs. "We are in the perfect spot well hidden and well placed. No one can hear your screams." 

Vav feels sweat of terror coating his skin and he takes a few shaky breaths trying to figure out a new plan of escape. "T-They'll notice that I've gone missing." He says. "They'll come l-looking for me." 

"Oh we aren't worried about that." Rusty waves it off. "Ash wasn't found. No one has been." He gestures to the decorations made from the human body.

Vav begins to feel faint and in his foggy terrified mind he finds that he can't think of any way out. He closes his eyes hoping for this all to be over soon and that he awakens in his bed to escape this nightmare. 

"You know Ash was quite an enjoyable kill for my dear rose." The Mad King says. "Perhaps you will also be able to live up to that level of enjoyment as well." 

There's the sound of slight clatter as something is being picked up from the cart. 

Vav doesn't dare to open his eyes too scared at what he might see. His brain making unwanted images of one of the three advancing towards him with a tool in hand. His shoulder is struck harshly as the sharp tool slams down onto it blade first causing him to throw his head back with a scream.

Blood begins to soak the shoulder of his suit and the skin of his shoulder. 

"Surprise Vav!" X-ray says then chuckles as Vav whimpers in pain. He removes the meat cleaver slightly jiggling it to give Vav even more pain. 

Vav whines loudly at the pain glad when the tool has been removed from his body. He knows that he has to try one last thing to escape or else he will die. He begins struggling tugging to try to get free even as his body screams in agony in protest causing him to let out pained sounds.

"Aw look. He's struggling." Rusty says in a rather fake sweet voice. 

"Don't worry. He'll only last so long. Soon he will stop this. We can enjoy the show in the mean time." The Mad King says crossing his arms over his chest. 

Just as the Mad King predicted Vav could only withstand the agony for too long before he stops his struggling panting a little heavily.

"What a nice show Vav." X-ray says clapping for a moment though Vav isn't sure that he should take that as a compliment.

"You're... Mad..." Vav pants out hanging his head.

This causes the trio to chuckle a little.

"Oh Vav." X-ray says smirk evident in his tone. "We're all Mad here." 

Vav closes his eyes and biting his bottom lip to try to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. 

"Aw look. He's crying." Rusty says in a sickly sweet voice that holds no real sympathy within it.

Vav had never seen these sides of these three and honestly it hurt him to see at least the two he thought of as his friends not acting like themselves. He can no longer hold back and actually begins to cry sobbing out at the mental pain he feels within himself. 

The other three in the room snicker and laugh as if Vav was the most pathetic thing that they had ever seen.

After a few moments though they calm down while Vav is still crying.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if he was crying blood?" The Mad King offers an idea making Vavs eyes widen as his sons pause in horror.

Vav didn't even want to think of how the three would make him cry blood because in truth he didn't want to know. 

"Oh that is simply a marvellous idea." X-ray says in agreement with a smirk in his tone. 

"And I believe that we have the perfect tool right here." The Mad King says and his footsteps can be heard going possibly to where the tools lay then walking to where Vav could see him really well. "Look up Vav. Why don't you take a look and tell me if you like this new invention I made." He says as if talking to a child. 

Vav swallows harshly and he doesn't want to look up but the intimidating stare of the Mad King and his two accomplices scares him. He finally looks up slowly trying to push his tears away. He is going to look but only because he fears that something worse will happen to him if he doesn't. His eyes fall upon the metal screwdriver that is being held in the Mad Kings hand though what was strange was that on the black handle appears to be a button. 

"And even better." The Mad King pushes the button letting the metal tips turn outward to stick out as if bent outward. He releases the button and it turns back into a screwdriver. 

The other two oh in interest but not Vav.

Vav shivers at the very sight of that and looks away not wanting to look at it anymore.

"Here comes he fun." The Mad King jokes then grabs a hold of Vavs chin in one hand to get his head to tilt upwards. He stabs Vav right in his right eye with the screwdriver managing to go through the iris. 

Vav screams out at the pain and the others grip on his chin prevents him from flinging his head back. 

The Mad King pushes the button smirking ad Vav only screamed and octave louder than before. He begins pulling the screwdriver back keeping the button pushed down.

Vav continued to scream as his eye is taken out of his socket now only attached by the muscles that go deeper into his body. He can feel the blood dripping down from his eye socket as it felt like a waterfall of tears made of a thicker substance sliding from entire bottom of his eyes. His good eye sheds tears that streak down his face though he doubted that he even had much tears left in him.

"I got you." X-ray says coming over and grabbing a knife along the way. He goes to beside Gavin only to raise the knife. He puts it into the eye socket and cuts the muscle keeping the eyeball attached to the body. He backs off once this is all done.

Vav opens his mouth to let out a scream that very much pales in comparison to the rest he's done so far. 

"Perfect." The Mad King says smirking and he glances down at the eyeball. "Guess you won't need this anymore." He says to the other as he waves the eyeball in front of Vavs face.

Vav sits there whimpering in pain and his body shaking from it as well. 

The Mad King laughs and releases the button with the screwdriver at an angle.

The eyeball slips off of the screwdriver and tumbles down onto the floor with a slightly wet splat. 

"My turn!" Rusty says much too excited for his own good. He comes over as the Mad King and X-ray move back and away to watch.

Both curious at what Rusty will do with Vav.

X-ray handing Rusty the knife as he gestures for it and the Mad King putting down the screwdriver for now. 

Rusty looks to Vav who has a few final tears escaping his good eye and blood dripping from his empty eye socket. "Close your eyes." He says almost too sweetly.

Vav doesn't do as he's told and instead looks at Rusty with his eye. He wants to say something about how killing is wrong and such but it wouldn't really do much... His eye flickers to X-ray and words roll over his tongue then past his lips before his brain could process it. "A-aren't you supposed to be like a rose?" He asks X-ray who tilts his head softly. "Because it's your favourite flower. Pure, romantic, good and beautiful. Don't you remember?"

"Oh I remember Vav." X-ray says fixing his head to its rightful angle. "But you're forgetting one thing." He takes a step or two closer. "Every rose has its thorns Vav." 

Vav closes his eye tightly slightly turning his head away feeling lost and helpless. His last attempt to try to get one of them to stop to possibly help him had failed. He knew without a doubt now that there is no way to change their minds. His body wants to cry some more but he can't because he's all dried up of tears.

Suddenly Rusty slices at Vavs good eye causing Vav to call out and his eye snap open.

The wound seemed to only affect above and below Vavs eye as well as a little bit on his eyelid.

"Scar!" Rusty says smiling at this even as blood drips down from the fresh wound. 

Vav trembles and he focuses on anywhere but on any of the three. "I-I believed that you were a rose without thorns X-ray." He admits. "I thought you were like the ones in the store where the thorns are gone." 

"I have thorns." X-ray says moving forward to stand beside Rusty. "And they are right here." He shoves tacks into Vav mouth. 

Vav tries to spit them out but X-ray shoves a hand over his mouth.

"If you don't eat them then I'll have to pin them against your body." X-ray growls low in warning. 

Vavs body fights against itself as if causing a raging mental battle between instinct to swallow what's in his mouth and his brain saying not to. He finds that he accidentally swallows a few and opens his mouth with a shout of pain causing X-ray to pull his hand away. He felt as if his throat was being torn apart and that his throat was now bleeding almost making him feel like he's drinking something. He can also taste the slight metallic flavour of blood in his mouth possibly where the tacks cut his mouth while they were in there. 

X-ray looks at the tacks that fall out of Vavs mouth as Vav coughs. "You didn't get all but you got some." He bends down picking up the tacks from the floor and looks at them before looking to Vav. "Well. I guess we get both done then." He grabs one and pushes it into Vavs upped arm.

Vav yelps in pain and even that yelp caused him pain thanks to his throat. 

X-ray continues this moving around Vavs body putting tacks inside of Vavs body at different places until no tacks remain. "Well there we go." He says as it has left Vav painfully whimpering. He turns to Rusty with a smile. "Go ahead." He says invitingly then heads over to where the Mad King is.

Vav slightly looks up as he sees the two get rather close. His eye widens as he watches X-ray throw his arms around the Mad Kings neck while the Mad King wraps an arm around X-rays waist. "W-what?" His voice scratchy and a little hoarse now. 

The Mad King smiles at Vavs expression and he pulls X-ray a little closer as if to taunt Vav further. 

Rusty starts to get a little impatient and he raises the knife in his hands then slams it into Vavs shoulder.

Vav screams as he is stabbed then let's out a cry as the knife is twisted before it is pulled out. 

"Oh but there is more that I want to do than just stabbing." Rustys eyes flicker down and he pokes the tip of the knife between the two images on Vavs suit. He eyes the images in interest. "I've always wanted some nice art. You won't be needing them after this anyways." He says and he brings the knife up only to begin carving a messy circle around the image representing Vav. 

Vav whimpers as the knife trails along his skin as well leaving a slight burn sensation on the shallow cut. 

Rusty finishes and he takes the image off of Vavs chest only to take a step back to get a good look at it. "Marvellous." He says only to chuckle. "It will be perfect." He looks to the exposed part of Vavs chest. "But now it seems empty." He places the torn our image down where he can see it then begins carving a new image to look like Vavs old one.

Vav lets out sounds of pain as this happens and he can't properly focus on feeling what image is being put on him. He tries to focus on something else as his vision begins to blur and darken slightly. His eyes land upon X-ray and the Mad King who are both still cuddling close together. 

X-ray turns and gives a slightly pleading look to the Mad King who chuckles only to turn sealing his lips together with X-rays.

Vav can't believe that the two really are together and only for a brief moment he wonders how long they've been dating... However the pain of the carving lines overlapping snaps his attention back to what Rusty is doing. He doesn't even see X-ray and the Mad King begin to make out probably waiting for Rusty to be done the carving... That's probably not as interesting as other things they do to their victims. 

After what felt like forever for Vav, Rusty is finished and he seems happy with the results. 

Vav can feel the heavy drops of blood dripping down his torso from the carving and his vision is growing darker. 

"Aw. It seems our fun is coming to an end." X-ray says after pulling away from his lover to look to check Vavs state. "I wanted to play with him a bit more." 

"Well my dear Rose." The Mad King smiles. "Perhaps we might have some adrenaline left to allow our fun last a little longer." He pulls away to go out of Vavs line of sight to dig around to check if they have any left. He picks up a needle only finding just a small bit of the adrenaline is within it. He goes back with it making sure to let Vav see the needle. "Here it is. It's not much but it will allow him to last a little longer." He says then stabs it into Vavs arm with skilled precision injecting the adrenaline into the hero.

It doesn't take long after the Mad King removes the syringe from Vav that Vav seems to perk up a bit.

Vav wants to shiver softly at the feeling of the adrenaline pumping through his body and his vision begins to clear up as well as brighten a bit. 

"It will only last for a rather short time though." X-ray points out. 

"Then we shall enjoy these last few moments." The Mad King says with a chuckle. 

"Quite." X-ray chuckles in agreement. 

Rusty looks to the tools scanning them to try to help decide what to do now.

"I think I know what we can do." The Mad King removes his crown. 

Vav blinks slowly in confusion getting a chuckle from the Mad King.

"Our crowns are multi purpose." The Mad King explains. "Allow me to demonstrate for you." He moves forward closer to Vav then brings one of the tips of the crown to Vavs cheek. He drags the edge along the others cheek leaving a nice red scratch that lets some blood drip from it. "They are also tools that we can use." He informs Vav in a low tone as Rusty and X-ray grab their own crowns. He looks down as he brings the crown down to Vavs neck as X-ray and Rusty come over to join him being closer to Vav. "We can still have some fun but today the final blow will belong to my dear rose." He informs Vav.

X-ray smiles almost grinning at the other. "Aw thanks Ry." 

The Mad King gives a smile in X-rays direction before they turn back to Vav. "So we hope you enjoy your last few moments with us." He says. "Just as much as we will enjoy it." He moves his crown down to Vavs arm.

Rusty brings his crown down to Vavs leg. He then raises it and slams it down into Vavs leg.

Vav screams though his throat is begging for him to stop screaming as it hurts now from doing it so much. 

The Mad King pushes the crown into Vavs arm to make it even more painful slowly. 

Vavs hoarse voice shouts in pain and he wishes this to be all over as his body tries to cry again forgetting that there's no tears.

Finally the two are removing their crowns and backing off.

"He's all yours." The Mad King says to X-ray.

X-ray smirks and moves to stand in front of Vav who hesitantly looks to meet his eyes. "It's been fun Vav. But every good thing must come to an end."

Vav spots movement and slightly looks up. He swears that he can see a slightly see through image of Ash looking sympathetically at him. He also spots Dan who was a friend of his back in England but who died because of some villain. He remembers it being the reason he wanted to become a super hero. He wanted to try to stop that from happening to anyone else. 

No one else seems to even notice that the two are there.

Vav lets a small smile come to his lips and he hopes that what he says in his head reaches them. 'I'll see you soon.' 

Then X-rays crown is slammed into Vavs throat.

After a few gurgles Vavs vision fades to black and his now dead body hangs limply. 

X-ray takes his crown out then backs off looking at Vavs limp corpse. "Another successful one." He says in pride then turns to the others who are smiling in pride.

The Mad King walks over and brings his arm around X-rays shoulders. "Perfectly excoriated. As always." He says in praise.

"Why thank you my dear King." X-ray says leaning against the other. 

"I suppose it's my turn for clean up." Rusty says scratching the top back part of his head.

"Alright." The Mad King nods then he and X-ray leave the room.

Now that they are away from the room the Mad King turns X-ray to face him as they stop walking. 

“My dear rose.” The Mad King says smiling at the other. “You did wonderful today.” He moves a step closer and brings a hand up to cup X-ray’s jaw. 

“So did you.” X-ray comments as they place their crowns down on a nearby end table. 

The Mad King smiles a little more then pulls X-ray in closer sealing their lips together with both of their eyes fluttering closed. 

Their lips move together passionately and their arms move around each other. The Mad King’s arms dropping down to let his hands gently grip X-ray’s hips while X-ray’s arms come up wrapping themselves around the Mad King’s neck.

X-ray lets on hand gently grip the hair on the back of the Mad King’s head in encouragement to keep going.

The Mad King begins pushing X-ray backwards until the others back hits a wall causing X-ray to gasp breaking their lip lock.

“Oh Ry.” X-ray moans out and the other lowers his head to begin to begin kissing down X-ray’s neck getting a soft moan out of the other. He keeps his one hand in the Mad King’s hair while the other rests against the back of the others neck. He lets out a pleasured gasp and his hips buck up allowing their clothed erections to brush against each other all when the Mad King bites down onto X-ray’s neck. 

The Mad King groans along with his lover when X-ray bucks his hips and he releases the others neck to allow himself to remove the others clothes. He moves his hands from the others hips to grip the top and bottom of X-ray’s outfit glad that the outfit is not one whole body suit even if it looks like a whole body suit.

After all it makes it easier to remove. 

He pulls down the pants like bottoms and lifts the shirt like top. He lets go of the bottoms for now and he moves his other hand to help with the removing of the top along with the gloves. 

X-ray raises his arms to allow this then lowers them to warp around the others neck as the Mad King moves his hands to remove the bottoms tossing both parts to the ground somewhere. He moves his hands to begin removing the Mad King’s own clothes that the Mad King helps with. 

Though it is a partially longer process due to more clothes, that are bloody like his own were, needing to be removed. 

Now that they both stand there naked the Mad King brings his hands up to rest on the wall on either side of X-ray’s head. 

The Mad King leans forward sealing their lips together once again and he shifts closer moving one leg between the others legs. He presses his thigh against X-ray’s erection causing the other to gasp then moan and grind against his thigh. He pushes his tongue into X-ray’s happily accepting mouth and their tongues twine together in a dance of passion and love. He shifts moving even closer and wiggles his other leg between X-ray’s legs so now the other has his legs spread. 

X-ray groans in want at the very thought that the Mad King is between his legs ready to take him. “Just do it.” He pants breaking the kiss only for a moment to speak. 

“Of course my dear rose.” The Mad King says just before the kiss starts again. He brings his hands around to the backs of X-ray’s thighs and hoists him up moving forward to use his body to help keep X-ray up. 

X-ray instinctively wraps his legs around the Mad King’s waist. He knows that they probably need some kind of lube but it is obvious that neither of them want to separate to go find some. He doesn’t mind though as they’ve done it without lube a few times anyways. He pulls away from the kiss as both of them need some air as they are left panting. 

The Mad King moves one hand to the others back that is off of the wall just above his butt to help support him allowing his other hand to move away from the back of the ravens thighs. He spits onto his hand and rubs it on his cock to act as lube. He releases his cock not letting himself get lost in the pleasure of the much needed touch to his erection. He lines himself up with X-ray’s entrance only to thrust inside going all the way until he is fully inside.

X-ray moans out in pleasure mixed with pain as his lover pushes inside, tossing his head back though it only causes the back of his head to hit the wall that he is pressed up against. He takes a few deep breaths making himself relaxed and nods when the pain lessens. 

The Mad King kisses the corner of X-ray’s lips and he pulls out half way only to slam back inside getting pleasured moans. He licks his lips as he watches X-ray’s pleasured face. “You feel so good.” He admits in a pleasured moan as X-ray moves his head to meet his eyes. “So perfect for me.” He adds with another thrust. 

X-ray moans a little louder at this though once the Mad King switches his angle to hit the ravens prostate with precise precision his moans reach a new level of volume. He bucks to meet the Mad King’s next thrust getting a pleasurable groan from the other and the thrusting picks up in pace. “Oh yes! Like that!” He moans to the other. “Oh! Ryan!” 

The Mad King lets out a low and possessive growl only to give a particularly sharp thrust into his raven lover. 

X-ray almost shouts in pleasure as he tilts his head back again.

This ends up giving the Mad King room to his neck in which he takes it and begins to nibble his lovers neck. 

X-ray lets out a yell of pleasure at this as it brings him all the more closer to his orgasm. “C-close! I’m close!” He moans out to the other. 

“Then cum.” The Mad King growls in pleasure then bites down onto a part of X-rays neck right by the area where neck meets shoulder that he knows is sensitive. 

“RYAN!!!” X-ray screams out pleasure and cums over their chests and stomachs. 

The Mad King moans a little loudly as X-ray tightens around him and he bites a little harder, causing X-ray to shudder from the sensitivity yet it feels pleasurable, as he cums inside of the other once he pushes in as far as he can go. 

They remain like that for a few moments locked together as they soar in their orgasmic high together panting to each other. 

As they begin to come down from their orgasmic high X-ray lowers his head as soon as the Mad King releases his neck and they look into each others half open eyes. They lean in close letting their lips meet for a few moments in a loving kiss with no tongue. 

The Mad King pulls away enough to speak even as his breath ghosts over X-ray’s lips. “I love you.” 

X-ray smiles a little tiredly. “I love you too.” He says back to the other and they share another quick and loving kiss. 

Vav's P.O.V.

It's so dark here... I can't move... Well at least I'm not in pain anymore... Except... Mentally... I can't believe that X-ray especially got corrupted by the Mad King. 

Wait... Is... Is that a light? 

The place is brightening up just like I'm waking up from a dream. 

I groan and finally I blink open my eyes finding that I'm in a room on my back as I look up at the ceiling.

Ash and Dan are leaning over me smiling softly.

"Ash? Dan?" I sit up and they move to let me. 

They nod and I smile happy tears coming to my eyes. 

I hug them having one arm around each and they hug me back. I'm not alone. I can still be with some of my friends.

"Welcome to the afterlife Gavin." Dan says.

The end.


End file.
